


Honey Trap

by shellyeah (NiisanSavior)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Conditioning, Crying, Death Threats, I guess..., M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Power Imbalance, Protective Everyone, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Younger Brothers, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Splinter is a Terrible Dad In This Really His Morals and Methods are Flawed, Swearing, Trauma, Unsafe Sex, a lot of that, everybody knows shits fucked, gskgkgjs ok i'll add more if needed but i think i have about..... everything.., in the worst way, its like.. sex training, ok pls god pay attention to the warnings kgsjg, splinter is not a very good dad in this.. sorry don, that are JUSTIFIED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/shellyeah
Summary: Donatello had been given "special" lessons from Splinter for over a year now. It's just the worst.His brothers were oblivious to his suffering. Until now.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> yeet read warnings  
> intended for 2012 ish verse but?? i mean imagine what you want i guess  
> this was supposed to be one chapter but. i get carried away easily.  
> this chap is mostly don n splinter and how bad that is, the next is don and his brothers getting away from that, which is better!  
> idk if ill ever make more of this but hghehg

It was around fifteen minutes after dinner had ended, the cleanup close to being finished. Donatello and his brothers had been chatting among themselves, small playful teases peppered in between the aimless conversation. It was nice. It was comforting.

Donnie had sat at the table, hand propping up his chin as he half listened to Mikey's rambles, and the hilarious responses he gained from both Leo and Raph, Don occasionally throwing in his own two cents. He mostly focused on his own thoughts, ideas, inventions, and how to find that one type of metal that is _absolutely necessary_ but also incredibly rare-

He was pulled away from his planning as the door slid open, and the conversation quieted slightly as their Master Splinter had entered the room. He looked over his four sons, nodding slightly before turning to Donatello. "Donatello, tonight we shall have another lesson." He asked, voice cool and calm as it always was. Donnie froze, glanced to his brothers,but hardly hesitated as he stood from his chair, letting the other three continue their nonsense conversation, a quiet, strained "Hai, Sensei" falling from his beak as he followed Master Splinter out of the room. As he was lead away from his brothers, into the dōjō and further towards Splinters room, he began to shake.

It started when he was fourteen. Now, over a year later, he knew what Master Splinter expected from him. "What.." He swallowed, attempting to rid himself of nerves. "What would you like to work on tonight, Master?" In this setting, the title "Sensei" was ordered to be dropped, in replace of "Master."

"I would like you to run me through how you would seduce one in a setting such as this." He gestures the room. "Do not worry about a specific scene, just the actions."

Donnie bowed. "Of course, Master."

 

Donatello took time to bring small amounts of light into the dark room, just enough candles so his face was not shrouded in the dark. He took off his belt, his knee and elbow pads, and both his bandages, but kept his mask on, at least for the time being.

He knelt in between his Masters legs, using his teeth to slowly untie the knot of his robe, assisting in letting the robe fall. He shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Splinter asked.

"No, I'm fine Master." Donnie lied, before beginning his training. He took another moment to steel himself, before licking the underside of his fathers cock, another hand reaching to fondle his balls, in slow, deliberate movements.

He hears his master sigh, encouraging him by the relaxation of limbs as Donatello continues, movements a bit faster and beginning the take his cock into his mouth, slowly moving from the tip down further, another hand reaching down between his legs to assist himself in dropping down, and stroking his own dick to its full hardness. After, he continued to play with the rim of his own ass, slowly pushing one finger between the tight ring of muscle, and then a second, stretching and prepping himself as he continued to suck off his father.

He churred around Splinter's cock, hearing the older mutant moan at the vibrations before deciding that he had gone far enough, pulling away from his master. He gave one last teasing lick to the tip of his cock, looking up with the half-lidded, dazed look Splinter had taught him and instructed him to use.

He pushed himself up off the ground, moving around Splinter, brushing up against him as Donnie laid on the bed. It was too hard and old of a mattress to truly be comfortable, but Donnie ignored it as he had been ignoring it for over a year now.

He spread his legs invitingly, showing off his stretched hole and leaking cock. "Please?" His voice was light and airy, small smile on his face. Splinter only stared for a moment before moving over his son, stopping only as he saw Donatello move up to untie his own mask.

Donnie smirked, holding his mask up to Splinter. "Tie me up with this, Master, please?" He let Splinter take the mask from his hands, moving his hands up and over his head and wiggling his butt encouragingly. Splinter chuckled.

"Good job." He complimented, voice hushed as he tied together his sons hands.

Donnie whined lowly, lifting up his hips. His tail had long since been conditioned to not cover his hole during these lessons, less risk punishment. Splinter nodded in approval, pressing his own finger into Don.

"Very good job." He repeated slowly, before thrusting into Donatello. He pushed back to meet his Masters thrusts, just as he was taught before, and let out small moans and higher pitched gasps as Master Splinter continued with strong, consistent thrusts, gradually gaining speed.

One hand was playing with Donnie's tail, a sensitive area for Donatello, and the other was holding down his already tied-down hands. Donatello's eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open as he continued to let moans fall from his beak.

Splinter's hand moved from his tail to Don's dick, drawing a genuine squeal from Don, arching up from the mattress. Donatello began babbling, "Please" and "Master" being sobbed in between whimpers as his hips bucked up to meet his masters hand.

"Come for me." Splinter ordered and Donnie gave, crying out as he came, thick lines covering his lower plastron. Splinter grunted, before cumming inside his son, thrusting in deep.

Both mutants were panting, as Splinter slowly moved out of Don, making Don groan weakly.

The turtle was brought back into reality as he felt his wrists being untied and a voice over him; "You did very well tonight, Donatello." Master Splinter handed him back his mask. "Our lessons have been paying off."

"T-Thank you Master." Donnie let himself be absorbed in the praise, wishing he found as much comfort in his masters words as before.

"We will take a short break for the rest of the week, but next week I have new ideas for things we may work on. I will only be harder on you from here on out." Splinter stated. He moved his hand to lift up Donnie's shaking thigh, making the turtle squeak. He watched his cum slowly drip from his stretched hole.

"You should go shower." Splinter stated. "Your brothers should all be asleep by now." Donatello nodded, relieved as he felt his thigh lowered back onto the bed. "Lesson has concluded. You are dismissed."

"H-Hai Master." Donatello made his way out of the room before Splinter could change his mind.

 

He shakily made his way out into the dōjō, moving quickly to their bathroom. He turned on the shower, as hot as it can be, before stepping in. Donatello let a few stray tears fall from his face, before going to scrub his skin vigorously.

Donnie thought back to his first few lessons, how confused and scared he was in the beginning, how he was punished often for disobedience and for mistakes. Master Splinter had chosen him as a honey trap, due to his lack of defined muscles (at least, compared to his other brothers) and slim body, and what Splinter called his "assets", seemingly referring to his plump hips, legs, and tail. Every night after dinner last year a new lesson was given, and he was to perform it on Splinter. Master Splinter had explained it was to be used in the situation of needing information, needing to buy time, or even as a distraction. Now, although not every night he was following Splinter to his room, it was still often.

His brother have asked about his lessons before, but, as instructed, he offered no concrete details, but brushed most of them off as "same-old same-old." In the beginning, he thought of telling his brother. He wished he could tell his brothers. But Donnie was scared, scared Splinter would find out, scared Splinter would bring his _brothers_ into these lessons, _scared that his brothers wouldn't believe him-_

As the water burned his skin, Donatello knew it was better he suffered through while his brothers were ignorant, and carried the burden of learning this 'technique' rather than it be on the shoulders of any of his other brothers. It only made sense he would have to do this, anyways. He didn't have outstanding leadership qualities and perseverance like Leo, no unyielding strength and passion like Raph, and no raw talent and charisma like Mikey. Just machines.

Machines that can break.

 

He moved to clean his lower region, grimacing.

 

It made sense he was the one given these lessons.

 

 

When he wasn't in these lessons, Don absorbed himself in his machines. He spent less time with his brothers, admittedly. He wasn't sure exactly how to relate to his brothers, how to allow them to touch him without tensing up.

It was easier to take apart an old alarm clock and get lost in his work.

 

"C'mon dude, you haven't participated in one of our movie nights in, like, forever!" Michelangelo whined, leaning over Donnie's chair. Donatello shook his head, trying to ignore the anxiety of having a figure hover over him.

"Mikey, I've got blueprints to figure out-"

"You can do that tomorrow!" His younger brother complained, huffing. "We noticed, you know." 

Donatello froze, turning to stare at Michelangelo. "Noticed what?"

Mikey shrugged. "Ever since you started to take those extra lessons, you've been tired and jumpy. You drink more coffee than you eat food!" Mikey argued, turning to look up at his brother.

"We're all worried about you. Nobody here wants to see you overwork yourself so much, even with training."

Even with training. Donnie sighed, relieved. He still thinks it's just _training._ "Mikey, I took a break tonight. I'll catch up on sleep, and having a sleepover will just keep me up later." Donnie promised, turning back to his work.

Mikey didn't put together the excess of coffee with not wanting to have nightmares. He associated fear with sleepiness, as if they were products of each other.

Michelangelo frowned, but moved to walk away. "You should talk to Splinter, I'm sure he'd want to give you more breaks."

Don frowned. There was nothing he'd want to do less.

And he doubted Splinter would grant him any more breaks.

 

 

Don sighed, pulled from his dreamland by Splinter earlier than when his alarm usually goes off. Sensei had said this lesson was special, and would go on throughout the day, making Donatello's blood run cold, but he offered no complaint.

"On all fours, Donatello." Splinter commands. Don shivers.

"Hai, Master." Is all he mumbled before moving to his fours, ass lifted in the air with one of Splinters hands. The familiar coldness of lube is dripped over his hole, and then something small and round is pushed into his ass. Donnie whimpers, shifting. He felt something be strapped to his thigh, before yelping at the low buzz against his prostate.

Donatello was brought to his knees, Splinter moving in front of him. "You are not to remove the vibrator, only I am able to do that. You can expect changes in vibrations and rhythm throughout the day, but you mustn't allow it to throw you off balance. Dismissed." In Splinters hand, was a small remote.

"W-Wait.." Donnie gasped as Splinter moved the vibrations up a few notches. "Why.. what does this..?" He couldn't find the words.

"Donatello." Donnie froze at Splinters cold tone. "No questions."

"Hai Sensei." Don said, tense. Splinter left the room, making Donatello suck in a breath. He tried to stop his shaking legs and ignore the random spikes of pleasure.

 

The entire day was awful. He could not predict the changes in pleasure, and there were many moments he'd retreat to the bathroom when it was all just too much to handle. There was a moment were he dropped a cup in front of everyone as the intensity grew, apologizing as he cleaned the mess up, catching Splinter watching him from the corner of his eye.

Trying to train was the worst. He fumbled often, making easy mistakes and never quite finding his footing. It did not go unnoticed by either his brothers nor Splinter. Master Splinter verbally expressing his disappointment in his performance. However, those words carried a different weight that only Don and Splinter would be able to pick up on.

Pleasure quickly turned into pain, and soon he was so overstimulated he was in near tears whenever vibrations were more intense than a low-medium setting.

It was after dinner, Donnie had barely ate in favor of trying to find something else to distract him. Master Splinter had poked his head in, asked for Donatello's presence in the dōjō after dinner, then left.

Resigned, Donnie stood, shaking to follow his master, before one of his brothers stood up.

 

"Hold on." Raph demanded. The vibrations spiked again. Donatello shuddered, gripping onto the edge of the table.

"Can this wait Raph?" Don asked, voice strained, letting go off the table. "I've got lessons-"

"That's exactly it!" Raph moved forward, making Don step back, the two repeating the motion until Don hit the back wall, making him shrink into himself.

"How come you get the extra lessons and Splinter hasn't even asked the rest of us if we would even want them?" Raph asked, finally garnering the attention of Leo and Mikey.

"C'mon Raph, leave Don alone." Leo started, frowning. "He's been having a rough day." Donatello was inclined to agree, as he felt the vibration setting creep higher and higher.

"Yeah, I agree!" Raph's voice was exasperated. "Out of all of us, Donnie needs the extra training the most, I don't argue with that! But fat lot of good that's done ya, judging by today lessons!" Raph yelled. "What are you two even doing back there?"

At this, Donnie let out a sharp gasp as the vibrations suddenly jumped to the highest setting, waves of pain surging through his body. Leo and Mikey finally turned they're full attention to the two, both running over to separate the two.

"Raph, what the shell man?" Mikey asked, assisting in Leo in pulling Raphael away. Raph looked just as confused. "I didn't touch him?" Raphael stated, turning back to Don who had nearly doubled over. "Don?" Raph questioned, voice now full of confusion and worry, the two brothers holding him slowly dropping his arms as they, too, went to check on their brother.

Don shook his head. "I'm late.." His voice was shaky but he still pushed himself off the wall and practically ran through the door, not so much as looking back as he hurried into the dōjō.

 

Master Splinter was waiting for him. "You are late, Donatello." The genius turtle swallowed, hands clasped together to stop his shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, Master.." Donnie opened his mouth to explain, but was stopped by Splinter's outstretched hand, silencing him.

He was lead into Splinters room.

"I am disappointing by your lack of punctuality, and your performance this evening. Your lack of composure was worse than I expected."

He instructed Donnie to lay on all fours again, ass propped up. Donnie shook as the rim of his ass was ghosted over with one finger. "I'm guessing you are extremely sensitive right now."

"It hurts." Donatello sobbed, burying his face in his arms. Splinter hummed, slowly pulling the wire up, moving the bullet vibrator out of Donatello's ass. Once the vibrator was fully out, Splinter turned it off and let it hang from the clear strap on his thigh. Donatello moaned in relief, a few tears rolling down his face.

"Shh, my son." Splinter rubbed his inner thigh soothingly, feeling Donnie tense, then relax. They stayed like that for a few more moments, before Splinter moved over to his dresser, unlocking the bottom drawer.

"Donatello, your earlier performance and tardiness will not be forgotten." Donnie whined in fear, tensing and beginning to shake once more. Master Splinter brought out a black, wooden paddle, not the heaviest in the drawer, but still with good amount of weight.

He moved back over to the purple-clad turtle, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Master.." Donatello rambled, nuzzling into his masters hand. Splinter shushed him again.

"It will be light, and it won't include penetration. Just 15 spanks. I want you to count them, however." Donnie's eyes grew wide, but as Splinter sat down, he moved to be over his knee.

"If you mess up, we will start over." Splinter finished. Donatello nodded.

He deserved this. He was weak. He _is_ weak.

The paddle came down and Donnie let out a small yell of pain and shock, followed by a "O-One!"

 

 

The next month or so was nothing more than walking on eggshells.

Everything he did, Master Splinter found a fault in it. He slipped up in training, so he needed an extra lesson later that night. Did a chore wrong? Obviously in need of some more lessons. Couldn't figure out a convoluted machine? He just needed some more motivation.

Donatello was beyond tired. Master Splinter had taken the time to punish Donnie for each of these things and more whenever he could. It had gotten to the point he wouldn't be allowed to go topside with his brothers in favor doing more lessons, all with Splinter instructing him. He woke up to sore thighs and marks on his wrists and body from tight bondage or restraints. It was exhausting.

The decrease in time spent with his brothers also was taking a large toll on his mental health. Going out of the sewers was his only sense of freedom, where he could be fully away from the dōjō and Splinters hands and be with his brothers instead. With that stripped away in place of Splinter having a new toy relating to a lesson he must try out, or perfecting a skill, or punishment for something minor he had done today, Donnie felt as though any moment he was ready to break down. Mostly, he allowed himself time to sob in the shower, after the sessions, or once he was able to press his face deep into his pillow as he screamed alongside his tears after awaking from another night terror. But there were also moments where during lessons, he'd start just.. crying. Breaking down in the middle of his lesson. Splinter would shush and hold him, in an almost comforting way. Until he was reminded to finish what was started, and how he cannot act in such ways in a real setting, unless it would benefit him. Then the cycle would repeat itself.

 

It was to the point he was almost scared to move when Splinter was in the same room as him, fearing he'd slip up, and have another hour of nothing but him and Splinter.

 

His brothers have noticed too. "Master Splinters been hard on you lately, Dee." Mikey comments. Donatello shrugged, trying to find a comfortable spot on the worn couch.

"You've been working hard again, almost too much. Ask Master Splinter for more time for breaks." Leo's comment was meant to be helpful, but Don couldn't help but shudder at the idea.

 

Later, Splinter had told Donatello that during training he had left many openings while blocking, which was unacceptable. Another hour was added to his lessons that night.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which his brothers find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic in it's entirety is 7,213 words 41,526 characters.  
> That's a lot more than I usually write for a oneshot  
> Hope you enjoy some brothers doing the best they can

The lair was quiet, minus the low hum of the TV. Master Shredder had left for a trip to Japan earlier in the morning, enlisting Leonardo in charge of maintaining their training and general house-keep.

 

Raphael and Michelangelo had crashed on the couch after waking up early, the credits of whatever movie they were watching playing across the screen. Leo smiled at the two of them, not at each others throats for once, before moving onto his real target.

Donatello was locked up in his room, no doubt trying to find something to upgrade or fix, or break apart. He knocked as he opened the door slightly, not surprised at all to see his younger brother completely immersed in his work.

"Donnie-" Leo started, pulling back as Don jumped back from the touch, turning to Leo in panic. He let out a shaky breath.

"You scared me, Leo!" Donnie argued, going to turn back to his work. Leo snickered, but continued with his original conversation.

"Hold on, Don, I wanted to ask you something.." Donatello turned to Leo again, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Leo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I know.. I know you've been working hard with Master Splinter, but with him being gone right now I'm sure you want a break, but if you want, I'd be happy to help with extra lessons in his place."

 

Donnie froze, grabbing onto his screwdriver tightly. Ah, he was an idiot. Of course Splinter would put Leo up to this. Even when he's away Donnie can't run from him. It was suffocating.

"Uh.. you want to help with that?" He asked, not really believing it. Leo nodded excitedly.

"Of course, you'd have to run me through the routine, because I don't know it yet." Leo explained. Donnie sighed, his shaking was starting up again.

"Of course."

 

After dinner, Leo followed Donnie back into the dōjō. Leo watched as Donnie slid open Master Splinters door and stepped into his room.

"You guys train in his room?" Leo asked, voice having hints of suspicion in it. Don turned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Of course..?" He said slowly, confused as to where Leo thought these lessons could be held.

"Uh.. okay... as long as your sure he's okay with us being in here." Leo admits, shaking his head. "Okay! What's the first thing you do?"

"U-Usually there's a scene set first but.." Don shook his head. "I'll.. I'll run you through a typical setting."

"Setting?" Leo questioned before being pushed over to the bed by Don, trying to get this over with quickly.

"Uh, Don?" Leo's voice was quiet and full of concern as Don had began to visibly shake, the idea of having to do what he had done to Splinter was scaring him until he was nearly frozen, but knowing it was likely Splinter who asked Leo to continue these and that Leo would likely have to give a report back to Splinter terrified him more.

If he were to skip lessons he was directed to appear in, the consequences would be major.

Don pushed Leo's legs apart, moving forward to slowly lap at his slit.

"WHOAH-" Leo pushed Don away, eyes wide with concern as Don allowed himself to be pushed off his knees and onto his ass. "Don, wha.. what the fuck?!" Leo rarely swore, but he was so caught off-guard that there was no other way he felt he could appropriately react. "What are you doing?!"

Don stared back, confused. "Y-You said.. my lesson..." Don racked his brain for an explanation, before glancing around the room, eyes widening. Of course.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry." Donnie begins. "In my rush, I forgot.. I forgot to set the mood previously, please forgive me." He stutters, legs spreading invitingly as apart of his apology.

 

"Don.." Leo shakes his head, hand coming up to the side of his head, eyes pinched shut in confusion and anger. "Stop, stop!"

 

Don closes his legs shakily, moving to stare at the floor. Leo finally moves to look at his brother again, noting this time to nervous behavior, the shaking limbs and the fear he was displaying.

"What has Master Splinter been teaching you?"

 

Don fidgeted, eyes still fixated on the floor. "... He's been teaching me what I'm good at."

 

Leonardo suddenly felt very sick. His mind blanks, before a thousand thoughts flood him all at once. Answers to Donatello's strange behavior and anxiety, anger for not realizing it sooner himself and for Splinter for doing this, sickness from what this exactly means.

But one thought remained above all; and that is they _all_ needed to know.

 

 

 

Leo lead Donatello back out into the open space of the dōjō, asking that he stayed there. Don stayed perfectly still, fearing what would happen if he were to budge an inch.

 

He found his brothers still on the couch, although now they were awake and in the middle of a hushed debate on if they should pop in another movie or start up a video game. Leonardo watched them for a moment, trying to find a way to bring up the topic. His mind was somehow blank, yet racing.

Raphael had heard him approach, and after a moment turned to face Leonardo, who had taken a sudden interest in the floor beneath him.

"You just going to keep starin', Fearless?" Raph asked, joking tone slowly fading as Leonardo didn't move. Michelangelo now peered curiously over the top of the couch as Raphael tried again; "Leo?"

This snapped the blue-clad turtle out of his daze, eyes moving up to meet his younger brothers. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, faintly wondering when his eyes started to water.

"Somethings wrong with Donnie." Is all he could think to say.

 

This caught both his brothers attention, standing from the couch. "What's wrong? Is he sick?" Mikey asked, jumping over the back of the couch to meet his brother.

"I.. I don't know." Leo mumbled, grimacing. "I just... He's.."

By now, Raph was standing next to Leo as well, both him and Michelangelo hanging onto every word.

"I.. I was trying to... He.." Leo swallowed his own nerves.

"He showed me his and Splinters extra training."

 

"I'm going to kill him." Raphael swore under his breath, punching the wall he positioned himself in front of. Leo had just retold what he experienced in the dōjō. From there, they could connect too many dots.

Donatello's gradual behavior change from a year ago, his sudden fear of being touched, showers running late at night, _everything-_

 

"How can we be sure? I mean... that's Master Splinter. That's.. _dad."_ Michelangelo asked quietly, his mind having trouble wrapping around what has possibly happened to his brother.

 

"I'll go find out." Raphael answered, moving towards the dōjō.

 

This set Leo back into motion. "Wait, Raph-" He tried to reason with the short-tempered brother, Mikey following the two.

 

Raphael had stormed into the dōjō, finding Donatello on his knees in the middle of the room. Donnie's eyes immediately moved up to his older brother, shoulders hunched, eyes wide in confusion and fear.

 

"Donnie, you need to tell us everything." Raphael demanded as Leo was able to make his way through the doors.

"Raphael!" Leo scolded, Mikey behind the two, glancing at Donatello every few seconds.

"No, this is the only way we'll figure out what he's been doing-!"

"I.. I don't understand?" Donatello's voice broke through his brothers. Raphael turned, making Donnie shrink into himself more at the display of aggression.

"Don, what are you're extra lessons about. Really."

 

Donatello shifted, clearly uncomfortable. "L-Leo should know that."

"He only knows part of it." Raph growled. "You need to tell us what else Splinter has been doing."

"I.. I can't."

"Why not?" Leonardo placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder, a gentle reminder to not get mad at those not at fault.

"Master s-said I can't tell or.." Mikey's voice cut through Donatello's.

"Master?"

 

Donatello balked at this, shaking.

 

Leo and Raph exchanged another glance, eyes widening.

 

"Why.. why did you call Sensei that?" Mikey asked, moving closer to Donnie, kneeling in front of him. Don's eyes remained locked on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry.." Is all Donatello can say. Michelangelo slowly places his hands on his brothers, holding them gently.

 

"We won't tell Sensei about any of this. We won't let him near you." Mikey promises. "You need to tell us what he's been doing to you."

Donatello's eyes finally move to meet his younger brothers, desperation and confusion apparent in his baby blue eyes. Donatello, after so long, finally breaks.

 

He doesn't cry yet, but his throat and eyes burn and Donatello knows he will start at any moment.

"He's... It's what I'm good at. It makes me useful to the team.." Donnie starts, the first few tears falling from his eyes, dampening his eye mask. Mikey comforts his brother slowly, turning to check on their older brothers.

 

Raph is absolutely _seething,_ just held back by a confused, and hurt Leonardo. Finally, their oldest speaks up.

"Did it all happen here?" He asked, stepping forward.

Donatello looks up at Leo, then turns to look at Splinters room.

"Let's go." Raphael growls, moving past Leonardo towards their Sensei's room. Leonardo follows, sending a glance towards Michelangelo, who already has his attention fully back on Donnie, who looked as though he was struggling, and failing to hold back any more tears.

 

Once inside the room, the two began to poke around at the furniture. The room was bare, to say the least. A small bed with an even smaller bedside table, a dresser, candles here and there, but mostly the room was dark with no decoration. Most of his things were out in the dōjō, but the small space felt claustrophobic with how empty it truly was.

With no other place to check, Raphael moved over to the dresser. It was dark oak, short and long, with four compartments. He reached forward and pulled open the first compartment.

Inside were robes, cloth, and other articles of clothing Master Splinter had gathered, some old, some new. Leonardo by now had joined Raph, both saying nothing as he shut the drawer.

He tugged open the next. Spare weapons. Wooden weapons from different exercises, chains, tools to sharpen a blade, whatever. It was all things both brothers have seen before. They glanced at each other as they opened the third drawer.

Leonardo squinted as items came into light, before gingerly picking up what was inside. A newspaper. He scanned it quickly, picking up a buzzword; Oroku Saki.

"Is this..?" Leo questioned, turning to find Raphael had begun reading other newspapers. Some where in Japanese, some where in Enlighten, some old, others new.

"Are all of these about, Shredder?" Leonardo asked, scanning quickly over the other papers inside.

"... Weird." Raphael mentioned, but he placed the newspapers back, Leo following suit. He shut the drawer. "But not what we came here for."

When he reached the final compartment, it refused to budge. Both turtles pulled on the handle, but it was sealed shut. Raph huffed, before reaching to his belt.

Raphael took his sai's and dug them into where the drawer and the cabinet met. He dug the blades down as far as they could go, before forcing open the last compartment, splintering the wood. The lock was ripped away from the drawer, rendering it useless.

The drawer rolled open, revealing it's contents. The two brothers were rendered speechless. Leo felt sick once again.

Inside was a multitude of toys. Leonardo could really only recognize the most vanilla of them, different sized dildos and vibrators, different types of gags, ropes and long strips of cloth.There was also many things Leo didn't recognize and wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to know their purpose. Metal bars, a contraption that just looked like a seat to him, what looked like an oversized ring, and a small rope with multiple balls attached to it. Multiple paddles and rods, and...

Finally, Leo spotted it.

 

A nearly empty bottle of lube, and opened package of condoms.

 

This was all the confirmation Raph seemed to need. He took a step back from the dresser, drawing Leo's attention away from the drawer.

"I'm going to _kill him."_ He seethed, fist curled up tight. Leo turns to him, hands held up passively.

"Raphael, you have to calm down-" Leonardo started. The red-clad turtle cut him off sharply,

"Why should I?! HOW can I!? Look what he's been DOING to Donnie! What we've..." Raphael's eyes burned, not only his anger, but his fear finally boiling over;

**_"WHAT WE'VE BEEN LETTING HIM DO!_** We all noticed Don just.. falling back. Slipping away and we didn't.. do anything! We all knew it had to do with this 'special training' but we didn't..." Raph rubs away his tears of frustration. "We didn't save him."

 

Leo steps closer to Raph, then brings his arms around his younger brother, burying his head in Raph's shoulder. The two cling to each other, seeking comfort in the confused and miserable state their in. Leonardo is sure by now he is also crying.

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is fixing this. We need to get Donnie away from here-" He rethinks his previous statement. "No, we need to get out of here. We can't let this continue."

Leo feels Raphael nod, and he slowly pulls away, the two taking another moment to simply collect themselves, before taking another look around the room. Leonardo turns to the bedside table.

 

They approach it, finding the handle to open the compartment to this one as well. Leo tugs on it, finding it locked. He steps back, allowing Raphael to force it open, before pulling open the drawer, steeling himself for whatever may be inside.

A small photo of his old home came into view first, then a silver dollar, then... a small notebook.

Both Leonardo and Raphael glanced at each other, before Leonardo took a hold of the book.

 

It was a dark burgundy, and thin. It had no outside markings, but had a built-in red ribbon bookmark that was currently not being used. With Raphael looking over his shoulder, Leo opened to the first page.

 

_Day One,_

_As I had hoped, Donatello will be perfect for these techniques. I do not doubt his skill nor his brain, but this skill set will come into use in a entirely different, but beneficial way._

Raphael scoffed at that as Leonardo looked over the page again, spotting a date at the top right corner. "This was written last year.." Leonardo said, gripping the sides of the notebook tighter. He took a long breath, before flipping ahead, seeing how far the written pages go. Both brothers balked as the pages continued on for over half the notebook, before finally blank pages began to emerge. Leo turned to a random, but recent page.

 

_Day 411,_

_I took a different approach than usual this day. I have to admit that this is not necessary for any situation he may encounter in a real scenario, but I had hoped it would build up his resistance. I placed a vibrator inside him and instructed him to wear it throughout the day. He under preformed, more so than usual._

_Although, I also have to admit, there was something alluring about watching him be completely helpless to the pleasure he was receiving, and him trying to hide it, especially to his brothers. The fact only I and he knew this was exciting._

_But he was also late to training, and that was unacceptable. We finished with punishment, 15 spanks, Donatello had to count each one."_

 

Leonardo nearly closed the book, feelings of mortification as someone he previously thought of as a Sensei's actions came into the limelight, by his own words no less. Raph pressed his palm against the side of his head.

"I remember that day. I.. he looked.." Raphael could finally piece together the puzzle that had previously made no sense. It was nauseating.

 

Leonardo swallowed before turning to the most recent entry.

 

_Day 421,_

_Although my original intent was simply have Don use these lessons as a means to gain information from enemies, and possibly even get to Shredder with these-_

"He was going to send Don to Shredder?" Raphael growled. Leonardo remained quiet.

_I have this new.. need. Part of me desires Donatello to stay here and only continue to give pleasure to me when I ask him too._

_I have been pointing out flaws that do not exist in his technique, or minor details as an excuse to bring punishment. I have begun to have him redo lessons he long since mastered... But with nobody yet for Donatello to truly use his techniques on, I may as well keep his skills sharp and put them to use._

 

Leo and Raph sat in silence, absorbing the abhorred discoveries for a moment.

There was no more room for doubt. Their Sensei- no, Leonardo refused to refer to him as Sensei anymore- Splinter's actions were all documented, straight from the horses mouth.

 

Raph moved to drop the journal back in the drawer, but Leo stopped him. "Wait.."

As much as he hated the idea of it, they needed this with them. It was the one thing that could solidly be used again Splinter.

And, although Leo wanted to vomit at the thought, they may have to go through the journal in it's entirety.

It was the only way to know they could truly know the extent of Donnie's trauma without him retelling every lesson. Leonardo did not want to invade Don's privacy, but if there was a possibility something Splinter did could have permanently damaged him, they would need to find out as soon as possible. So the journal was their best bet.

 

"We.. should we show him this?" Leo asked, tucking the journal into his belt. Raphael shook his head.

"Let him calm down before we tell him. If, he doesn't already know."

 

The two older brothers left the room, leaving it in disarray.

 

Donatello was now noticeably calmer, his shaking lessened and he was now just kneeling besides Mikey. Both brothers stared at Leonardo and Raphael as they exited the room.

 

Don stood slowly, despite Mikey protests, trying to look into Splinters room around the older brothers. His eyes were wide.

 

"Y-You guys didn't break anything, right?" Don asked, but he sounded defeated. He already knew the answer.

 

Leo's heart broke when he realized Don thought he'd be the one to pay for it.

 

"We're gonna get you out of here, Donnie." Leo states calmly, placing a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. Don looked up at him nervously.

 

"Where to?" Mikey questioned. Leo took a moment to think.

He would say April, but Splinter would know that's the first place they'd go. They couldn't just wander off on the streets, once daytime hits they'd never be able to stick to the shadows.

Raphael spoke up, "I know a place."

 

They took their quiet brother up topside after gathering backpacks full of personal items and necessities. Raphael had called Casey beforehand, asking him if they could stay for a night or two. Casey agreed, and they agreed to first meet inside his garage.

 

Don was left in his care, Casey being instructed to just, watch Don and make sure he was okay, and to also call April and inform her of the turtles leaving. Leo apologized and said that he'd explain everything soon when he could, but thanked Casey for allowing them to stay.

 

Raphael and Michelangelo found Leonardo outside after helping Donatello settle in.

"I'm going back." Leo announced, resolve steeled. "I need to see what Splinter has to say for himself."

"As if we'll let you go without us?" Raphael asked with a small smile and raised brow. Mikey nodded in agreement.

"No way you're doing this by yourself, bro." He said. Leo sighed, resigned. But that was the answer he was expecting.

He smiled slightly, relieved he wouldn't be alone.

 

 

A week later Splinter returned to a dark and empty lair. Unusual, as usually his sons were there, ready to greet him from his trip.

 

He walked into the empty dōjō, surveying the area quietly. He had called for his sons before, but with no response. It was possible they were on the surface due to an emergency, so Splinter decided he'd leave it alone for now.

 

He entered his room, light flickering on to show his room, is much more disarray than he remembered it being when he left. He stood for a moment, before hearing footsteps behind him.

 

Splinter sighed, realizing what he would likely have to explain. He turned, not surprised to find Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

"Sons," He greeted calmly. "Where is Donatello?" He asked, scanning the room for the missing turtle. He heard his most temperamental son growl, turning his attention back to the three.

 

"Splinter," Leonardo started, glaring at the mutant rat. "What have you been doing to Donatello." Even though he phrased it as a question, his tone was much more demanding.

 

Splinter sighed once more. "My sons, you do not understand-"

 

"You've been fucking _raping_ him!" Michelangelo snapped, voice shaking slightly. Splinters face hardened.

 

"None of you would understand why I am training Donatello like this-" His attempt at explanation was once again cut off by another son.

**_"Training?!"_** Raphael roared, stepping towards their previous father figure. "You call what you've done training?"

 

"You must all be ready for any situation, and be able to respond in anyway," This time it was Leonardo who spoke.

 

"But that's not the real reason behind your actions." He declared, voice cold. "You wrote that you intended to bring Donatello to Shredder."

"To seek information."

"Through bringing him directly to the one person hell bent on killing us for him to only be raped more so you can gain a few more fun facts?!" Leo hissed.

Splinter bristled at this, frowning. Leonardo continued.

 

"You are _not_ to seek contact with us again. You are _not_ allowed to visit us again. If we ever see you near us again.."

"I will not stop Michelangelo, I will not stop Raphael, and I will not be able to stop myself." Leonardo stated, his brothers behind him glaring at Splinter.

 

"I can't believe I once considered you father." Leonardo finished, satisfied with what he said. The three turtles left, leaving a lone Splinter in the lair.

 

 

The brothers sneaked back into the garage they considered a temporary home, the house lights being turned off, indicating Casey's family being asleep. After turning on the lights of the garage, the three found their nerd brother asleep at a desk, where he had been tinkering with whatever new invention he had started to work on.

The three glanced at each other with small smiles, before getting to work. Mikey turned on the TV, putting it on low volume and setting up an easygoing movie. Leonardo gathered blankets and pillows from off the ground, while Raphael gently picked up Donatello from where he passed out on the desk, frowning at his brothers grimace, no doubt in the middle of another night terror. All brothers have had to comfort Donatello from one of these at one point or another, and every time it breaks Raphael's heart a little more.

He carefully picked up Donatello bridal style, walking over to the much more comfortable couch. The four brothers settled down, Don never waking up, but face slowly relaxing as his brothers continued to hug and comfort him in his sleep.

The three remaining prepared for sleep, the TV droning on as background noise.

 

Now that Splinter would be completely out of the picture, they could focus their energy on Donatello, and what it would take to help him.

And together, they would all heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gkshg yea thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yea


End file.
